FIG. 1 shows how telecommunication equipment, here in the form of telecommunication cabinets, may be mounted to a structure such as a wall or a pole. The telecommunication equipment may for example come in the form of Remote Radio Units (RRUs). The way of mounting as shown in FIG. 1 may provide many advantages when mounting telecommunication equipment at wall or at a pole of a telecommunication site. For example, the way of mounting disclosed in FIG. 1 is flexible and inexpensive.
There is currently a general trend towards increasing the total number of telecommunication equipment that needs to be installed at a telecommunication site. A reason for this trend is the trend of increasing data usage. When the data usage is increasing the demand for more telecommunication equipment in the form of base stations, RRUs, etc. is increasing too. When more and more telecommunication equipment need to be installed at a telecommunication site today's ways of mounting telecommunication equipment to a structure, such as a wall or a pole, may become inadequate.